cringefestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Constle
Ethan is a character in the Cringefest, who is first introduced in Episode 12, when the group finds him holding Monica hostage. He features in the story regularly. Personality "-a cheeky bad boy with a mysterious past." - Nellie, about Ethan. Ethan is a sensible, smart person with a usually nonchalant attitude, who is known for being extremely skilled at hacking. He seems a little reserved but is also friendly to those he meets and finds it easy to make friends. We learn later in the story that he can get a bit hot-headed towards those he dislikes. Ethan's aggressiveness is likely caused by his complicated family and him being abandoned when he was young. While at first he seems like the villain for holding Monica hostage, he was being payed to do it and didn't know the reason why. He is very protective over his large family and is often with them. While he sometimes acts wildly, it is clear he is actually a very intelligent person, and he is also one of the most responsible people in the story, probably because he has lots of younger siblings to look after. Appearance Ethan has tanned skin, striking green eyes, and short, platinum blonde hair. He is attractive, realised and mentioned by Nellie Elephant, and he is lean and muscular. He appears to be taller than most people. His signature outfit is black skinny jeans with his pizza graphic tee. He has the same colouring and similar face as nearly all of his siblings. Relationships Ethan and Nellie "I always knew I'd have a side hoe." - Nellie, about Ethan. Ethan and Nellie meet in Episode 12 when she and the group find him holding Monica hostage. Nellie is suspicious of him at first, thinking that he is the murderer, but when he takes off his mask and she sees him, and when she learns about his "mysterious past", she grows fond of him and is even a little attracted to him. However, she gave Ethan up to the murderer to save Badboi's life. Ethan and Nellie are currently friends. Ethan and Doctor Constle "I think the last time I saw you was when you abandoned me." - Ethan, to Doctor Constle. Ethan and Doctor Constle used to have a good relationship, however when their mother died, Doctor Constle abandoned Ethan when he was still a child. Their relationship has not been good since. He even mentioned that he wanted Ethan dead. Ethan is shown to be extremely aggressive and volatile around him. Ethan and Jodie When Ethan is introduced to Nellie and her friends, Jodie and him start hanging out a lot. Nellie mentioned that Ethan was "trying to steal her best friend". They are with each other sometimes (at Clara's fake prom), and Nellie found Jodie at his house once. Trivia * Ethan loves food - the group bribes him with it and he often wears a t-shirt with a pizza on it * While Kaylee and Ethan have good relationships with their father, Ethan, Kaylee, and Doctor Constle all took their mother's surname * Ethan has a secret tattoo * In fan art, Ethan is often portrayed as having slightly messy hair